


Morning Dreams

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Mornings, Peace, after the war, no order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: A woman and her lover enjoy peace.





	Morning Dreams

She woke up alone.  The bed beside her was still warm, which meant that she hadn’t been alone for long, and she sat up languidly.  The hint of sea and a brush of cool air made her lekku shiver, but she smiled as well.

The sheet they’d tossed aside the night before was easy to find and she folded it and wrapped it around her in a simple gesture of modesty.  Then she walked through the balcony doors to where her partner waited, leaning against the balcony.  She leaned on the balcony railing beside him, close enough for her to lean into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Are you all right?”  He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, careful to avoid her lekku.

“I should be asking you that,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder and letting his heat warm her.

“I’m fine,” he said.

She didn’t need the Force to now he was lying.  “All is well, _ri’ddur,_ the galaxy is at peace and nobody’s going to come looking for us.”

“If this is a dream, Aayla, I don’t want to wake up.”

Aayla looked at him, and then kissed him firmly.  “Come back to bed, Bly.  I’ll prove to you, this is no dream.”


End file.
